Uchiha Naruto
by shikamaru9
Summary: Naruto learns about his parents and activates the Sharingan. Now Sasuke and he train together to restore the clan. SasukeHinata now voting for narutos paring
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Naruto**

A seven your old blond boy was walking through the village on his birthday. October 10, the day meant a lot but none of it was happiness for Uzumaki Naruto. A few years ago Naruto would have been thrilled it was his birthday, but he learned acting happy on this day just made the angry villagers even more mad at him. It was after all the day the Kyuubi attacked as well as the day his dad The 4th Hokage died sealing it in him. A fact he's known now for little over a year. After hearing a villager say it Naruto went to The 3rd Hokage Sarutobi to ask him. The 3rd told Naruto a lot about his father and even gave him scrolls his dad left for him with both letters and jutsus. Naruto was happy to learn of his dad but he still new nothing of his mom. He asked the old man but he said he didn't know. Naruto knew this was a lie but he did not know why no one every told him these things.

(Sigh maybe they thought it better I don't know. Yeah right they probably just didn't want the "demon" to know his past… bastards.) Naruto thought as he continued to walk not really caring where too. At this point Naruto reached a play ground with a few kids his age. He took a step forward but as soon as he did the parents glared at him as if daring him to move. (Sigh always with the eyes I hate that. Why can't they gust get it through there head I'm not the Kyuubi. Ahh screw them it's a free play ground and I'll go if I want.) With out a second thought Naruto kept going in to the playground. Many of the parents were surprised that he kept moving but that stopped as soon as there anger rose again.

"What do you think you are doing?" questioned a parent trying to hide his anger a little.

"Going to play." Naruto responded. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Yes there is my daughter is playing right now." Answered the villager.

"That's nice maybe I'll meet her."

"YOU WELL NOT GO NEAR HER!" after that he hit Naruto back and took him into an ally way. "Demon you have gone to far. It is bad enough we put up with you now you wish to endanger my child. It's time some one got ride of you." Now all though he was no ninja he was still much faster and stronger than Naruto. He started to beat up Naruto badly with intent to kill.

(Crap this isn't good I can barley keep up with him.) Naruto thought as he tried to avoid the hits. After a little amount of time he got the hang of it. (Hey this is good it's like he's moving slower.) After he had that thought the man tried to punch him in the face and Naruto dodged it by doing a back flip away from him. He looked up to see a very surprised and scared villager.

"T-The S-Sharingan? But there's no way you can have it." The villager said just loud enough for Naruto to hear.

Naruto was confused (Sharingan? What's that?) But he didn't think about it long the mans surprise left him open for attack. Naruto punched the man in the gut causing him to fall down in pain. Then Naruto took of to the forest.

After a few minutes of running he found a stream and cleaned him self off. It was then he saw the change to him. He saw him self-but with two red eyes one with two little black swirls /right/ while the other had one /left/. (So that's what he meant the Sharingan. I should talk to the old man about this. But first I do I get them back to normal?) He closed his eyes and tried to relax for a minute just to see the same red eyes from a second ago. (Well that can't be good. I guess I'll see him soon like now.) With that he took of towards the Hokage tower.

Naruto arrived at the tower and jumped up to the window where the 3rd was. He opened the window and went in the 3rd didn't even have to ask who it was.

"Naruto it's nice to see.." he stopped as soon as he turned and saw the Sharingan. "What happened Naruto?" he asked in a more serious tone.

"A villager attacked me, I got these." He pointed at his eyes "During the fight. What are you hiding from me old man I know this is some sort of bloodline limit. Who where my parents?"

The Hokage sighed "I am sorry Naruto, I know you don't like being left in the dark, but at first I honestly didn't know the 4th kept he's relationship a secrete from almost every one. I'm sorry to say we still don't have a name but we do know she was from the Uchiha clan and that she died giving birth to you."

"So the Uchiha clan is where this Sharingan came from." With the Hokage's node he continued. "So how do you turn it off?"

"You simply stop the flow of chakra to your eyes." Naruto did as he said and sure enough he had he's normal blue eyes again.

"So what know, I mean am I part of the Uchiha clan now? Or should I keep it a secret?" Naruto asked.

"Well the Uchiha clan has been wiped out the only other member is Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto cringed at that name he did not now the young Uchiha well but he did know he was arrogant. "And you already used the Sharingan so you can't keep it a secret." Naruto knew he had a point news travels unbelievably fast for such a big town. "Here Naruto take this." He handed him a scroll he just wrote on. "Go to the Uchiha complex and talk to Sasuke about every thing it may do both of you good to have some family. I'll try to settle things down and get some one to train the two of you." Naruto gave Sarutobi a weird look signaling his confusion. "It's not safe for you Naruto some people even ninjas well attack you for the Sharingan." Naruto nodded knowing not many would take the demon having the Sharingan lightly.

With that Naruto left in search of the Uchiha complex and Sasuke. After a good hour of searching he found the complex. (This place is huge! Why would some one live here by them self? Sigh oh well that's not my problem I need to find Sasuke.) A minute of searching leads him to a nice sized building with a lone light on. He went up and knocked on the door and for a while no one answered. He knocked again this time adding an "Oi, Sasuke get up I got some news for you." A little while longer and he heard the door unlock and saw a raven-haired boy with black eyes and black pj.

"Naruto? What do you want? It's late and I'm tired." He said in an unhappy tired voice.

"You going to let me in? I have a message from the Hokage."

Sasuke glared at Naruto "What message?"

"A message to let me in dammit its cold."

"Fine but make it quick."

Naruto came in and sat down on a couch in the center of the living room. "You may wont to set down for this." Sasuke did as he was told and sat down on a chair to the left of the couch. "OK read this Naruto said giving Sasuke the scroll and Sasuke's eyes began to grow wide as he read it.

"You mean you are a member of the Uchiha clan?" Sasuke asked

Naruto shrugged and activated his Sharingan. "I guess I do have the Sharingan I just activated it today. My guess is my mom was part of the clan or something because there isn't Uchiha blood on my dad's side for my knowledge." After that he deactivated his Sharingan and began to look around the house.

Sasuke just nodded at his words. "Wait so are you going to live here know?"

"Couldn't say for sure, but by the way the old man was acting probably it also sounds like we may be trained."

"Training?"

"Hai, I don't know if its with you or not but I'm not safe the villagers well attack me for the Sharingan or at least some may try. They don't love me like they do you." He said getting up and walking around. "Hey is it OK if I stay the night?"

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Well you are the only living family member I got and I've never had that before just want to know what it's like."

Sasuke agreed he has been really sad since his clan's death and although he would not admit it, it was nice to know you had family still. They stayed up talking for a good three hours about there life dreams and training.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know Sasuke/Hinata is an odd pair but I like it and Sasuke is going to be different from the anime or manga. Also I would like some ideas on who to put with Naruto I'm open to most parings except for Sakura.**

Naruto got up at about 8:00 a.m. and got dressed in some Uchiha close he found in the closet. A black long sleeved shirt with the clan symbol on the front and black shorts. Naruto headed down stairs just to see Sasuke sitting down watching TV and eating breakfast.

"So any word from the old man?" Naruto asked taking a set in the same couch from the night before.

"No not yet I was going to go train after breakfast." Sasuke staled for a second before saying. "You wanna come we could spar or something?"

Naruto was taken back a little that Sasuke was trying to be nice, but decided he shouldn't jinx it. "Sure just let me get some breakfast to and we can go I'm sure the old man well send some one for us at like 11:00 or 12:00." Then Naruto and Sasuke finished breakfast and Sasuke took Naruto to a dojo in the house.

"Let's have a taijutsu fight to start." Said Sasuke. Naruto just nodded and got into a make shaft fighting stance that he saw older kids in the academy do. Sasuke took his stance to showing better knowledge in the form.

Sasuke took off at a speed impressive for his age but Naruto could just keep up. Naruto ducked under a punch just to have to block a kick coming at him sending him back a little. (He is better than I thought he's faster than that guy in the ally.) Naruto thought as he sidestepped a punch. (Maybe I should use the Sharingan) he than activated it and looked at Sasuke to see him moving a lot slower. The fight quickly went from even to in Naruto's favor. He began to see every move and countered them perfectly for a kid his age. After a punch from Sasuke Naruto ducked and he hit Sasuke with a uppercut hitting him right on the chin sending him backwards after that Sasuke just sat down regaining he's breath. Naruto saw the fight was over and deactivated the Sharingan. In all the fight only took 15 minutes but it took a lot out of them both but it didn't take long for Naruto to get up and walk over to Sasuke.

"Your good Sasuke if it wasn't for my Sharingan you most likely would of won." Naruto stated helping Sasuke to his feet.

"Naruto tell me what's it like?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto.

"What the Sharingan?"

"Yeah what's it like using it?"

"It's weird, every thing slows down even your self a little."

"What do you mean?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "It's hard to explain." Naruto took a thinking position. "Will I can see things better, but some times my body can't keep up. I think I need more physical training."

"I see... maybe we should get back.. The 3rd mite of sent some one there by now."

"OK lets go."

Naruto and Sasuke just got back to the main house when the door bell rang. "Uchiha-san, Uzumaki"said a chuunin, "The 3rd wishes to see you know."

"Hai we'll be there soon."answered Sasuke.

"Let's see what the old man has planed for us."said Naruto already on his way to the tower.

It didn't take long for them to get there and as soon as they got there the guards gave them /Sasuke/ a warm welcome. "Good day Uchiha-san pleas go on in. You brat."the guard looked at Naruto, "Get out of here the Hokage has more important things to deal with than you."

Naruto looked down then glared at the guard. "The Hokage wishes to see me and Sasuke at the same time."

The guards were getting mad at the 'demon' and where going to say something when the 3rd walked up. "Naruto Sasuke glad you could come. Pleas come with me."he then started to walk off to the training grounds.

During the walk Sasuke kept glancing at Naruto (Why did the guards say that to him? They where going to let me go in. Why not Naruto? Perhaps I should ask him later.)

They walked for about ten minutes when they reached training area 23. It was an open field with some target practicing area and a sparing area. In the area there where two men one had a headband with a leaf symbol on the front who seemed to be coughing a lot. The other man was a larger guy in green spandex and a bowl cut.

As soon as they got within 15 feet of them the odd looking one shouted. "SO THESE MOST BE THE FLAMING YOUTHS THAT WE ARE TO TRAIN!"

The 3rd smiled as the other three sweat dropped. "/cough/ Yes well my name is Hayate /cough/ and this is Gai. So these most be Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto correct?" said the one with the head band apparently named Hayate.

"Yes well sort of it's now Uchiha Naruto."the 3td said with a smile. "I hope that's ok with you two, but I thought it best to keep the last two Uchiha together." the two of them just nodded showing it was ok, but both of them were happy. "Good know these are two of Konoha's best. Hayate is a weapon specialist and a master with the sword. Gai is a Taijutsu and probably the fastest man in the village."

"THANK YOU HOKAGE-SAMA!" Shouted the man named Gai. "I SHALL DO MY BEST TO TEACH THESE YOUTHS."

At this time both Sasuke and Naruto where shaking a little with fear.

"Very well then I'll leave you to your training."Said the 3rd and then he poofed away.

"/cough/ Ok to start off why don't you two tell us about your self's./cough/ Your likes, dislikes, and dreams." Said Hayate.

"Ok my name is Uzu... uhh I mean Uchiha Naruto. I like ramen and nice people like the old man. I dislike mean people or those who put down others even though they are trying their best. My dream is to gain the respect of the village and become Hokage." Naruto said with his foxy grin.

"Ok good, you next."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like... training. I dislike many things. My dream is to restore my clan." Sasuke said.

"Ok know Gai well explain the training you two well go through for the next couple of years."Hayate then stepped back letting Gai take over.

"OK for the first part of our training you well work on physical form and taijutsu. You can start by putting on these."he said then handed them two ankle weights each./ like lee's only lighter for now/

The two strapped them on and instantly felt the deference. "How much do these way?"Questioned Naruto.

"Each weight ways 40 pounds this weight well increase as you get used to the weight."Gai replied. "Ok every weekend we don't have missions you well come here for training. Over the years other than constant taijutsu training you well practice chakra control, weaponry, and some ninjutsu's and genjutsu."

"What about during the week or when your not here?"asked Naruto.

"Good question for that we made a training plane you well do every day you are not training with us."Hayate said and handed them a scroll.

The two boy's looked at the scroll and then took another look to see if they read it right. 100 laps around Konoha, 50 push ups, and then weapons training for two hours. Also it said each week they were to add 10 push ups and laps. Both of them were speechless.

Time skip

Both Sasuke and Naruto have been training hard for four years now. Sasuke was skilled with long range weaponry and was just a little faster then Naruto. Naruto on the other hand was physically stronger and had better endurance. In the end they where almost even Naruto with the advantage of being able to think on the go and change with the flow of Battelle. Both of them were probably close to chuunin level if not at lest better then most genin. Naruto and Sasuke have been getting along greatly in a way they help balance each other. Naruto helps Sasuke to lighten up even got him to stop going after Itachi which he found out had killed the clan off not to long after they started training. Sasuke on the other hand helped Naruto come down and think things through more all though he still has a short temper he hides it better. In a way the two became like brothers being the only Uchiha in Konoha they stand together and help each other and are a good mix in a fight Naruto being a good swordsmen /Hayate's dance of the crescent moon/ and Sasuke with he's fast taijutsu style /yes the same as lee's/. Naruto and Sasuke have just got to the training area to see only Hayate was there.

"Oi, Hayate-sensei" Naruto said as he got closer to Hayate. "Where is Gai-sensei? Did he get called on a late mission?"

"No he just got he's genin team yesterday I think he's training with them."Hayate responded.

"At 5 o'clock?"asked Sasuke.

"That dose sound like Gai-sensei we had to train at 6 o'clock in the morning and we are warring over 200 pounds at the moment. I fear for Gai's team."Naruto said in a scary serious tone.

And Sasuke knew he was right both of them had over 200 pounds on /Sasuke 210 Naruto 250/ and on more then one occasion Gai tried to push he's green jump suit on them. On one occasion Sasuke put it on and Naruto took picture's of him and still uses them for black mail. At the moment how ever he had on his normal close / from the anime/ and Naruto had on a black hooded sweat shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back and black baggy geans with work boots on.

"Any ways" started Hayate "This well be the last day we train you because this year you join the Academy to become genin's."

"When do classes start?"asked Naruto.

"Today at 8 o'clock. Don't worry you are already registered. Every one is awaiting you two to join for two very different reasons /Naruto was told about the Kyuubi after he used it's chakra to help the sharingan after which Naruto told Sasuke who just brushed it off like it was no big deal that was when they started to consider each other's brothers/" Hayate finished knowing the two would know the reasons. Sasuke for the Uchiha and Naruto for the Kyuubi even if the kids didn't know.

"Hayate-sensei well I be treated fairly in the academy?" asked Naruto looking a little sad.

"Don't worry Naruto we got a teacher that doesn't consider you a demon. His name is Iruka."

"That's good the last thing I need is to bet up some idiot who holds back my brother for _that _reason."said Sasuke looking down with anger. After he and Naruto became like brothers he has seen all the glares and even got in some fights over them. But the thing that really got him mad is when he heard that the _Demo Child_ was corrupting the last of the Uchiha even though it was basic knowledge that Naruto was an Uchiha.

Hayate starts to laugh "That's for sure last time the guy was in the hospital for three weeks."after that all of them started laughing.

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" Gai just came to the area with a kid that looked... just like him?

"Ahh he's multiplying!"screamed Naruto.

Every one started to laugh even harder minus Gai and Lee. Not a minute later both Sasuke and Naruto got punched down to the ground thanks to Gai.

"So Gai this one of your new students?"Hayate asked looking at the new boy.

"Hai, this is Rock Lee."said Gai.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all."said Lee.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yo, Lee right?" Naruto said happily.

"Hai" Lee said

"So why did you bring him here?" asked Hayate letting the boy's talk to each other.

"Seeing as it is are last day training them I thought they could come with me and train with my new team. SO WE CAN SHOW THEM ARE FLAMING YOUTH!" every body sweat dropped except for Lee.

"So we have to train with you two?" Sasuke asked they nodded "Every day?" he asked getting veryworried.

"If we don't have a mission." Answered Gai.

Sasuke had a worried look on his face. Then Naruto whispered to him "Maybe it won't be so bad I mean Gai well have other students that are real ninja it would be a good test." Sasuke slowly nodded knowing it would be good for them. "Plus" Naruto continued, "We should try to save the other two from being like that." He pointed to Lee and Gai who are currently doing pushups at an alarming rate talking about youth spirit. They both nodded making a vow that no one els should have to suffer like that.

The four of them /Sasuke Naruto Lee and Gai/ walked to training ground 15 where there were two other people. A cute girl with two buns in her hair and a boy with long hair and white eyes.

"GOOD DAY TENTEN, NEJI THESE ARE MY OTHER STUDENTS NARUTO-KUN AND SASUKE-KUN!" Gai yelled as if it where the greatest thing in the world.

"This is allyour fault Naruto." Sasuke said coldly.

Naruto just scratched the back of his head and laughed sheepishly.

"OK NOW FOR INTRODUCTIONS!" Gai stated then pointed at the girl.

"My name is Tenten, I like weapons my family and my idol Tsunade-san, I don't like weak prissy people or guys who think they are stronger than me because I'm a girl, my dream is to be as strong as Tsunade-san." She said happily glaring at Naruto and Sasuke at the guy's being stronger part.

Then he pointed at the boy who said nothing until the girl nudged him. "My name is Neji and I don't like any of you." He said in a cold voice making Naruto mad.

Gai sighed and pointed at Lee "I like to train and Gai-sensei I don't like those who don't work hard or put others down. My dream is to become a great ninja without ninjutsu or genjutsu."

"Good now you two. Naruto you go first." Said GaiNaruto nodded.

"Alright, myname is Uchiha Naruto I like my brother, ramen, and training. I dislike people who put others down when they are trying there best and kids named Neji." Naruto said in a happy voice with his big grin. Neji then glared at the blond and Naruto just brushed it of like it was nothing. "My dream is to become stronger and be Hokage."

Gai mentally sighed to him self (this could be bad I hope my plan works and Neji becomes more balanced). "OK Sasuke."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke I like my real brother Naruto /as in the show he doesn't consider Itachi a brother any more. / And I like training. I don't like fan girls or Neji. My dream is to rebuild my clan as clan leader and Naruto as sub leader" with his eyes closed not even caring how the Hyuuga reacted.

"Good good OK team Gai." Gai said getting he's team's attention. As well as making Naruto and Sasuke sweat drop for the name. "These two have been my students for the last four years and are going to continue to train with us every day we don't have a mission. Now to start us off for the training today how about some one on one first Naruto and Neji." Both of them walked to the center of the field as the others went back on the sidelines.

Neji wasted no time berating his opponent. "You can't win it's your destiny to lose to me."

"Is that so, what makes you say that." Naruto not even truly leasoning he just neededtime tothink upa plan. /a Hyuuga, most likely taijutsu specialist and a good one. Hmmmmm he can see almost a 360 digress around but what about…./ he trailed off as he thought.

On the sidelines "Neji was number one rookie of the year he wont lose to some nobody who isn't a ninja." Stated Tenten.

"Sigh you under estimate us. So dose your friend Neji I doubt he well last long against Naruto." Sasuke said not taking he's eyes of the fight.

On the field Neji just got done talking about he's view on fate /sorry to lazy to do it/ then Naruto thought (idiot he is so confidant he hasn't even activated his bloodline) Naruto smirked "Looks like you lose Hyuuga-san." Not a second later a Naruto jumped out from under Neji and kicked him in the air. Neji was so surprised all he could do was look at Naruto and hear him say. "Uchiha Naruto Lion Combo." Then the clone that hit him did a series of kicks sending Neji to the ground just to get hit one last time making himbecome unconscious / It was Sasuke's lion combo from the show they both can do it/. Then the clone crumbled into mud and the lone Naruto who hasn't moved yet walked back to the others.

"That was Naruto the same kid from a few seconds ago?" Tenten asked in disbelief.

Sasuke laughed a little and said, "Naruto changes from a nice guy to a serious thinker in a second when it comes to a fight and Neji wasjust to blind to seeit."

Naruto was now within hearing distance so Lee congratulated him. "THAT WAS AMAZING NARUTO-KUN! THE FLAMES OF YOUTH MOST BURN BRIGHT WITH IN YOU!"

Naruto laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Um thanks Lee. I think?" He responded. Tenten was still a little to shocked and kept staring at an unconscious Neji. "What's up with you?" Naruto asked looking at Tenten.

Tenten turned to Naruto to see him look at her with concern.

"Um look I'm sorry if he's your boyfriend or something, but it was a fight." Naruto said looking a little worried that he hurt her feelings.

"No it's nothing like that it's just…. You bet him but he was the best in our class and you're not even a ninja." She said

Naruto smiled. "So what does that matter this is the real world it doesn't matter what you were or what you name is."

"That's true Tenten." Gai started, "In this world there are people younger than me but stronger than Hokage. The sooner you learn this the better and it looks like Neji still needs to learn, But that's enough for today we need to get Neji to a hospital he most likely has a concussion." After that they left and took Neji to the hospital.

**Sorry for how short this one is butI have been a little busy I'll try to make the next one longer than thisand the others**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK just wanted to say I decided to let you vote for the pairing for Naruto you can chose**

**FemHaku**

**Ino**

**Temari**

**Tenten**

**Kurenai**

**Anko**

**Tsunade**

**You can vote more than once. But I'mmost likely going to stop at chapter 8 and then go with the highest but chances are if FemHaku doesn't get many votes she won't even be in the story that long.**

Naruto and Sasuke are now on the way to the academy for there first day.

"Do you think I over did it with Neji?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Nah, he was an ass any ways. Besides can't change the past we have to concentrate on our first day at school." He said.

"I guess you have a point, but do you really think we well learn any thing? I mean we have been training for four years now?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke laughed a little and said, "Probably not but we have to do it if any thing we can think of it as an escape from Gai."

Naruto laughed" yeah thats true."

At that time they arrive at the school. They walked to the class and that's when Sasuke was attacked.

"SASUKE-KUN!" A mass of girls cried at least have of the female in the room where now trying to jump him and ask him for a date.

Sasuke was trying his best to get away from them. WhileNaruto was laughing at his poor brothers bad luck when he felt a group of people behind him.

Ino and another group of girls had an evil look in their eye. "Hello Naru-kun." Ino said in a very sweet voice.

Naruto laughed sheepishly, "ah hey girls." He said in a nerves voice.

"Naru-kun we just thought that you should know….. THAT YOU'RE THE COOLEST! Yeah you could kick Sasuke ass any day of the week." All the girls said at once.

Naruto sweat drops (crap I didn't think any of them would like me because of what there parents say I didn't think about those rebelling against their parents.) He looked at Sasuke just to see a grin on his face. (Bastard knew this was going to happen.)

AT that point a pink haired girl came up and glared at Ino. "HOW DARE YOU INSULT SASUKE-KUN! TAKE IT BACK INO-PIG SASUKE-KUN COULD SOOO KICK NARUTO ASS!" all of the Sasuke fan club was backing her up nodding their heads in agreement.

As the girls kept fighting Naruto and Sasuke slowly made it to their sets next to Shikamaru. "Girls are troublesome." He said lazily.

"Yeah." Said Sasuke agreeing, "All they do is fight aboutNaruto and me. If we liked any of them don't they know we would say something."

"Like how you talked to Hinata, right?" Naruto said making all the guys laugh /well Shikamaru and Chouji laughed Shino just looked amused/ and making Sasuke blushed a little and looked away.

"So tell me Sasuke why do you like Hinata?" Chouji asked once they stopped laughing.

"None of your business." Sasuke answered.

"He says she is cute, quiet, and nice. Also she is shy and not bossy like Ino or Sakura." Naruto said pointing out that the two fan clubs where still at it.

At once all the boys agreed with that knowledge. About a minute later a teacher came in and broke up the girls then wrote his name on the board.

"OK class my name is Iruka you may call me Iruka-sensei or sensei." A man with brown hair in a ponytail like Shikamaru said.

The class went on like that Iruka was giving a lesson on chakra and control /witch both Naruto and Sasuke know because of the training they can do both tree climbing and water walking/ and both Sasuke and Naruto were having trouble staying awake but they managed. During lunch the same display happened with the girls fighting over who is better. And then back to class where Naruto couldn't stay awake.

"Hey what is that boys name?" Iruka asked Sasuke who was right next to a sleeping Naruto.

"Umm He is my brother Uchiha Naruto." Sasuke answered.

"Naruto….. Naruto get up. GET UP!" Iruka started to mumble under his breath. He got an eraser and through it at Naruto's head. Right be for it hit Naruto his right hand shot up and cut it.

"Eh, oh sorry about that Iruka-sensei I'm just real tiered for some reason." Said a sleepy Naruto. Not even aware that he cut the eraser on instinct. He then through it back at Iruka and tried to stay awake. Iruka as well as others where a little shocked at how alert Naruto was even when a sleep. (How did he do that?) Many people thought.

And the rest of the day was the same all though Iruka didn't try to wake Naruto again after that.

And day in and day out that's how the year went for the two Uchiha brothers. They would sleep in school but still manege to get top grades and then go training. Through out the year team Gai and the Uchiha brothers of gotten to be good friends even the Hyuuga eased up after he lost to Naruto. Of course Shikamaru, Shino, and Chouji were still good friends with the two as well. Now it was the last day of school and the genin test are today.

"OK class the test well be taken individually when I call your name move to the next room and do as the instructor says." Iruka said _time skip_ /like I'm going to do every one/ Uchiha Naruto." Naruto stud up and walked out with Iruka to the next room.

"Now Naruto you need at least three perfect bunshin to pass." Said Iruka.

(Only three…) Naruto had a blank look on his face then he smirked. (Guess it can't hurt to show off a little.) He than created 10 perfect water bunshin. "How is this sensei?"

Iruka was speechless for a second then shook it off and gave Naruto his headband.

"OK now Uchiha Sasuke." Both Iruka and Sasuke went to the next room.

"OK Sasuke three perfect bunshin." Sasuke quickly did the hand seals and three perfect mud clones came up. Again Iruka was speechless.

Sasuke smirked grabbed his headband and left.

After Sasuke came back in they had a break for lunch and where to come back to hear what the teams are.

During lunch

Sasuke, Naruto, Shino, Shikamaru, and Chouji all sat down at the same table, after losing the fan girls, and started talking.

"So who do you think well be on your team?" Chouji asked while downing his 5th bag of chips so fare.

"Don't know but as long as there are no fan girls I'll be fine." Answered Naruto.

"Same here all though I wouldn't mind Hinata on my team." Sasuke said in a somewhat dreamy look.

Naruto grind, "You really like don't you?" he asked.

"…." Sasuke looked away.

Shikamaru smiled, "Looks like he lit that one slip." Getting a laugh out of Chouji and Naruto.

"So how about you mister mystery?" Naruto asked Shino who all though as lighted up considerably still did not talk much.

Shino stayed silent for a little bet as though he was thinking about it. "I believe Shikamaru, Naruto or Sasuke, and myself well be on a team." Seeing the questioning looks he continued. "Shikamaru is a good strategist and both of the Uchiha," he pointed at Naruto and Sasuke, "Are close to med rang fighters like myself plus we get along and can work as a team." Every one nodded in understanding. After that they left to go back to class.

"OK class now for the teams…….. Team 7 Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata." Sasuke smiled at that and Naruto couldn't help but laugh a little. "And Haruno Sakura." At that Sakura jumped up in joy, Sasuke face faulted, and Naruto was on the ground rolling in laughter only to be stopped by a fierce glare by his brother. "OK Team 8 is Uchiha Naruto, Aburame Shino, and Yamanaka Ino." This time Naruto's head hit the desk and Sasuke smirked at him while Ino did her own celebration. Shino simply sweat dropped and said "Well… I was almost right."

"Team 10 is Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji wait here for your sensei."

All of the Teams senseis came except Team 7,8 where still waiting.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY." Ino and Sakura screamed.

"Calm down they'll get here sooner or later." Said Sasuke.

"Do you reallybeleive that?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah I have a feeling that are senseis well be working together with our teams." Sasuke answered.

Naruto, "sigh Yea your probably right the old manalways tries to take good care of us. So we well most likely train together. He dose want us to be strong and rebuild the clan."

After that Ino jumped on Naruto's back and whispered something no one else could hear but the blush on Naruto's face said enough. Naruto was going to say something but at that time two people a tall beautiful women with black long hair and red eyes and a man with a mask came in. The women seemed quite mad at the man.

"How can you be so irresponsible? It took me 2 hours to find you Kakashi!" The women said anger clearly visible in her words.

The man Kakashi laughed nervously and said, "I'm sorry Kurenai but there was this kid and I…." He stopped once he saw the glare Kurenai was giveing him.

"So witch on of you is Team 8 sensei?" asked Naruto.

The women calmed down, "I am know we are all to go to the roof." She looked over at Kakashi, "Think you can get there in under 2 hours?"

"Hai." He said looking down in defeat.

The two-jounin telaported to the roof and all the kids walked.

"OK now for introduce your self." Kakashi said.

Sakura was going to asksomething but Naruto cut her off. "My name is Uchiha Naruto. I like ramen, my brother, my friendsand training. I don't like people who judge others, fan girls, or people who can't be on time." he glared at Kakashi makeing Kurenai laugh a little,"My dream is to help Sasuke rebuild the clan and for me tobecome Hokage."

Then Sasuke spoke up. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like my brother, my friends,and training. I don't like fan girls. My dream is to rebuild my clan with Naruto's help."

There was a pause as no one said anything. Naruto broke the silence, "Umm Shino why don't you go next?"

Shino nodded his head. "My name is Shino. I like different types of bugs and my friends. I don't like people who hurt bugs and my dream is to become my clans leader."

Naruto then Sakura and Ino went and now it was Hinata's turn.

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata. I like nice people and people who don't give up. I don't like………. My dream is to change my clan." /yeah I know Hinata stutters when she talks but it's so annoying so I'm not going to have her do it every word. / She said then looked down and started to poke her fingers together.

"OK now tomorrow we well have a training exeresis." Kurenai said.

"What kind of exeresis sensei?" Ino asked.

"Most likely some type of test to see if we are good enough to be genins." Sasuke said looking off into the distance.

"Correct we well meet at training ground 7 at 5 a.m. don't be late and don't eat breakfast." Said Kakashi as he disappeared.

Naruto then looked over at Kurenai who was still there. "So are we all going to take the same test or what?"

Kurenai just smiled. "You well see Uchiha-san." Then she to left.

(Uchiha-san no one calls me that?) Naruto thought as he got up and walked away with his brother.

Ino and Sakura both tried to get a date from there crush but found them self to slow to ask them. Shino went home to get ready and Hinata also left to get ready for the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kurenai11**

**Anko 6**

**FemHaku 10**

**Tenten 13**

**Temari 12**

**Tsunade 5**

**Ino 7**

It was early morning when seven people where setting at the training ground waiting for…

"WHERE THE HELL IS KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Ino and Sakura yelled.

"Maybe we should start with out him?" Asked Sasuke.

"We should, but we need two jounin to do the test properly." Said Kurenai thinking of a way to get back at the late jounin.

"A jounin? Can't you have one of us do it and then give that person a different test later." Asked Naruto.

"…" Kurenai takes a thinking possession, " Maybe… OK, yeah, Naruto you well take Kakashi's place." (This is good now I can see what he's really capable of...wait why do i care he is just a kid, but he is a cute.) she shook her had at that last part.

Naruto was a little surprised but got up and walked over to Kurenai then they walked off to talk about the test.

"S-so what do you think we well do?" Asked Hinata.

"Like it matters with Sasuke-kun on are team and that idiot Naruto against us we can't lose." Said Sakura receiving a glare from Ino and Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun is the best if any thing the test just got harder." Stated Ino looking dreamily at her crush.

"Yeah right he is a loser just admit it Ino-pig." The pink haired girl said again. Not noticing how mad the Uchiha was getting.

"Why do you insult him? He was top in class?" Asked Shino.

"Sasuke-kun just let him win that in fact I bet Sasuke-kun helped him cheat. Right Sas…" She stopped talking as she turned around to see a pissed off Sasuke sharingan activated and spinning.

Sasuke was not mad no he was beyond mad. He continued to glare at the pink haired girl not even aware of the fact he activated his sharingan. "You have NO right to talk about my brother that way!" He said in a low dark voice releasing some killing intent.

The others felt this and backed off a little but Sakura was frozen to the spot to scared to move. After a moment of silence where every one was waiting for Sasuke to kill the pink haired girl, Hinata came up and put her hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke looked over at her and slowlystarted to calm down. He then walked a way from Sakura and waited for the test to begin.

Naruto and Kurenai where both aware of what just happened after they felt the killing intent. "Perhaps we should let my brother calm down more before he is forced to work with Sakura?"

"No, we should do this now besides he has to learn to put his emotion aside to work as a team." Said Kurenai, "Are you ready?"

"Always." He answered. They both walked back after that.

"OK, lesson up, do to the fact that Kakashi is not here we had to make some changes to the test. Now Naruto well be testing Sakura, Sasuke, and Hinata. And I well test Shino and Ino." Kurenai said in a demanding voice.

Sakura gained some of her composer, even though she was still shaking a little,raised her hand and asked, "But shouldn't you test us so Naruto only has two people to test because you arethe jounin?"

"We can't do that because I can't properly test my own team, but don't worry I believe you said it would be easy going against me." Naruto said with an amused smirk on his face.

Sakura looked down at the ground depressed, "I-I'm sorry." She said in a sad voice.

"Safe it we have a test to do fallow me." He then walked off to the far side of the training grounds with the other three other genin fallowing.

With Naruto

"OK guys in order to pass the test you must get one of these." He pulled out two bells, "If you can't get a bell within the hour you fail and go back to the academy." He then set his watch to go off in a three hour.

"But there are only two bells?" Sakura complained.

Naruto smirked at that and said, "BEGIN!" all of them took off into the forest.

Sasuke was in a tree not far from his brother. (OK now what is up with this test I know I can't bet my brother by myself without getting to tired. Maybe I should have Hinata help me that would make it easier but I Can't help but think something is up… wait Gai-san's team had all three members but with this test only two can pass that's not right… That's it! We all have to work as a team it doesn't matter if we get a bell, But Hinata might not trust me and even Sakura might not trust me after what happened all though I can't say I want her help. _Sigh_ I guess it's my best choice though.) Sasuke took off looking for his two-team mates.

Naruto

"Hmmm…." (It seems my brother knows what to do, Hinata too is on the move but Sakura …) He looked up to see Sakura with a determined look and kunai at the ready. (Sakura is an idiot.) Naruto mentally sighed. "You know you are a bet off from what you are supposed to do."

(This is it I can bet Naruto and give a bell to Sasuke. I know what he said but I'll prove Naruto is a weakling.** HELL YEAH!**) She and inner Sakura thought. "I can do this I CAN bet you!" she charged Naruto at full speed and stabbed him in the arm. "HA gotcha!" she yelled with joy.

"Wow Sakura you did a great job against that log." Sakura looked up to see Naruto on a tree branch arms crossed and a bored look on his face. Then she looked back to see her kunai two inches in a log.

(H-how did he do that? He didn't even use hand signs.) She thought with a confused look on her face. "How did you do that?" She asked.

Naruto wasn't paying attention to Sakura though. (Dame Sasuke found Hinata. If they work together it well be hard to keep a bell but they need Sakura too. Lets see what my brother has up his sleeve.) Naruto jumped off the tree to dodge three shuriken Sakura threw at him.

With Sasuke

(Found her!) Sasuke thought as he found Hinata on a tree branch watching Naruto and Sakura's fight. "Hinata" he said in a silent voice, "I have a plane on how all of us can pass."


End file.
